


Battle!Malec

by parabatributts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Gore, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Violence, battle!Malec, malec working as a team, set post 2x20, there's also a few hundred words of Alec admiring Magnus, this is literally 5k of battle!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatributts/pseuds/parabatributts
Summary: Magnus gave a nod of his head. Then, a smirk grew on his face. “Pretty boy,” he started, and Alec quickly realised where this was going. “Get your team ready.”“And to think I thought I’d never hear that again,” Alec bemoaned.Magnus just stared at him.Alec raised a brow in inquiry.The warlock grinned. “You’re blushing.”Internally, Alec cursed the day he’d ever met the man.AKA a Battle!Malec fic featuring badass boyfriends, plenty of bickering and far too many innuendos.





	Battle!Malec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vincerets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincerets/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the lovely [Vikki](http://pantosilas.tumblr.com/) <3<3 Well done my dear! I wish you the best for the rest of your 2018 <3
> 
> I'd like to also extend a huge thank you to [Coco](http://storytellerandstorytold.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me and being an absolutely amazing beta <3 
> 
> **Please head the warning tags, and feel free to let me know if there are any that I missed.**

Alec loved the feeling of waking up next to his boyfriend in bed. He doubted that there was much that matched the sensation. It was intimate, relaxing,  _comforting_. Alec loved to have the man he adored so close to him in his most defenceless moments.

Sometimes, he woke up in Magnus’ arms. Sometimes it was the other way around.

Magnus often stole all of the sheets, but then allegedly Alec snored, so he supposed it balanced out. Alec didn’t have a lot of experience with sharing a bed. He’d slept with his siblings a few times when he was younger, when they’d had nightmares or felt lonely. He had no complaints about those times, other than Max kicking in his sleep and Izzy’s habit of starfishing.

Sleeping with someone you shared a romantic relationship with, though… it was something…  _more_.

When he woke up that morning ( _Was it even morning? Where was the warm light dancing across his skin? The sound of Brooklyn traffic that echoed in the AM?)_  he eagerly turned onto his side, expecting to see Magnus there. Most of the time Alec was the first to wake up, not because Magnus was lazy or anything of the sort - Alec had just always been a morning person.

It worked out well for Alec, though. It meant he got to stare at his boyfriend, admire the bronze shine to his skin under the sun’s rays, the way his face evened out in sleep (relaxed, calm, not bright with a smirk or titillating in determination), the way his lips were puckered ever so slightly…

Yeah, there wasn’t a lot Alec wouldn’t give just to see that, every morning he woke up, for the rest of his existence.

With that thought in mind, and a smile on his face, he opened his eyes.

It was dark, almost pitch black, and Magnus wasn’t there.

With a frown, Alec sat up. He’d only woken up a few times to Magnus missing from bed, never in the middle of the night and  _never_  to the realisation that there were snarls coming from outside the bedroom.

Maybe Alec had grown used to being relaxed and safe in Magnus’ loft, but he was still a Shadowhunter - and a damn good one at that.

He was on his feet in an instant, and had his seraph blade in hand a few seconds later. (He  _always_  kept a weapon nearby where he slept-- magically protected apartment or not, Alec wanted to be able to protect the ones he loved… and himself.) Preparing himself to step out and kick some ass, Alec started forward.

He’d barely taken a step when the doors to the bedroom burst open.

A dozen or so dog-sized  _things_  swarmed into the room. They were twisted, nightmarish creatures. The low light that came from the moon and his seraph blade allowed Alec to make out the way they moved - the sharp, jerky movements of their bones that had barely any meat on them.

They were like nothing Alec had ever seen before - not in any lore books he’d read, nor any of mundane movies he’d been forced to watch, and definitely not anything he’d seen in person. The only thing he knew was that they had four legs, teeth as sharp as needles, and a menacing growl that reverberated through his bones.

His first thought was:  _Oh Angels, where’s Magnus?_

The next was a string of expletives as the nearest creatures  _pounced_. They charged towards him like a menacing tide of imminent death. Alec had just enough time to bring up his blade in self-defence as claws - cutting like steel - raked against the adamas. He was shocked to find the claws seemed to have done more damage to the heavenly metal than the blade had done to the claws.

There wasn’t much time to consider this, as once the first wave of creatures finished their assault, another took their place. Instead of blocking their attacks, Alec ducked out of the way. One of the creatures soared over his head, crashing into the wall behind him. Another landed and skidded, turning with lightning fast speed. The third managed to clip Alec’s shoulder, and he bit down on a yelp as pain burst to life from the wound. It was white-hot, and remained, burning like no other injury Alec had ever received.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, helping him shake off the distraction and dodged the next wave of beasts. He dove to the side, landing in a forward roll. He held onto that momentum, and raced towards the now destroyed doors.

There were a few more of the creatures guarding his exit. As he neared them, Alec managed to pick up on a few more details; like their glowing, red eyes, their ears that stretched high and curved inwards like horns, and their nostrils, heaving with smoke billowing from within their depths.

Alec observed all of that within the few seconds it took to reach them. Once he was within a few feet of them, their snarls grew more pronounced, foam frothing from their mouths like lava erupting from a volcano.

Alec didn’t give them a chance to make use of their wicked teeth.

At the very last second, he jumped, flying over the top of them and ending up on the right side of the doorway.

He was finally free from the bedroom. He didn’t even bother looking back as he sprinted out into the living room.

“Magnus!” he shouted, panting from the exertion of his earlier acts and the racing of his heart.

There was a sudden burst of bright-orange light, and Alec turned just in time to see Magnus come stalking in from the opposite hallway. In the flash of light, Alec was able to make out the trail of downed beasts left in Magnus’ wake.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. “Magnus, are you--?”

He didn’t get to finish his question. Magnus looked his way all of a sudden, and his expression tightened into something  _outraged_. He raised his right hand, a ball of magic still flickering fiercely in the cup of his palm.

In a fiery explosion of movement, Magnus threw his hand out and a blast of brilliant blue magic streamed forward. Alec stared, wide eyed as his gaze followed the attack’s trajectory. It soared right past Alec - close enough to send tingles across his skin - and crashed into the group of creatures.

They were the ones Alec had just escaped. They must have caught up to him, and he hadn’t even  _noticed_  - too busy with his concern and consequential relief over Magnus’ safety.

“You saved me,” Alec said, dumbly, as Magnus walked over to him.

His expression had shifted; instead of anger, now it was colored with worry. “What happened? Did they hurt you?”

Unbidden, Alec released a mystified noise. “I should ask you the same thing.”

Magnus let out a sharp huff of breath and then he was pulling Alec into a hug, one tight enough to weather a hurricane. Alec didn’t hesitate to return the motion, and wrapped his arms around the man, burying his forehead into his shoulder. Alec melted into the embrace, letting himself have a moment - one moment - to reassure himself that Magnus was  _okay_ , that he was there, right in his arms.

Then he pulled back, and Alec felt something tug in his chest when he noticed Magnus check him over again.

“I felt something at the edge of my wards,” Magnus explained. Alec was glad to be getting some insight into whatever the fuck was happening. “I got up to check. It was in an instant, Alexander. They - they broke through my barrier. And then they were  _everywhere_. I was coming back to you - but I’d gone to the other end of the apartment to find the source of the disturbance. I didn’t think I was going to...”

He trailed off, and Alec felt his throat tighten in commiseration. “You weren’t in bed,” was all that Alec managed in response.

They were silent for a few seconds, absorbing the weight of their unsaid words.

Both of them tensed at the sound of breaking glass.

Neither of them needed to say anything to understand what this meant, either. Alec readied his sword, and Magnus turned around, magic sparking at his fingertips.

“I don’t know what these things are,” Magnus said, as the two of them prepared themselves for a fight. “But they’re getting through my wards without issue.”

“Your magic seems to work on them,” Alec commented, doing nothing to hide the pride in his voice. His boyfriend was incredible, and Alec would happily spend the rest of eternity telling him so.

Magnus’ lips were twisted into an almost smile as he replied, “Does your sword?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

Magnus’ smirk was far too attractive for its own good. “Then I guess we’re about to find out. Try not to let that gorgeous ass of yours get hurt.”

Maybe if Alec hadn’t been dating the man for so many months, he would’ve taken it as an insult. Instead, he felt amusement warm his skin. “I knew it,” Alec said, grinning. “You just wanted me for my ass.”

Magnus made an absolutely  _adorable_  noise - a mix of a snort and a giggle.

Alec got the feeling that his words had taken the man by surprise.

Their banter was cut short when a deep, horrifying growl resounded through the room.

“Oh shit,” Magnus cursed.

“Son of a bitch,” Alec gasped at the same time.

If the creatures from before had been nightmarish, this…  _monster_  was downright heart-stopping. It was at least three times the size of the others, and featured  _actual_  horns, and a kind of armor plating all along its body like an armadillo. It’s tongue poked out, forked and far longer than any snake-tongue Alec had seen before.

Before Alec could even  _begin_  to consider how to take on this new threat, Magnus let out a strangled shout. He turned, thinking the worst, only to watch as Magnus  _leapt_ forward. His body collided with that of another beast. Apparently there was more than one of them.

The two fell to the ground, and Magnus managed to get on top of it. He started throwing punches, and Alec felt his mouth drop open as Magnus took on the beast with an impressive barrage of hand-to-hand attacks.

Alec almost couldn’t comprehend it.

Magnus was… amazing.

A low grumble sounded nearby and -  _shit_ \- the other creature.

Regretfully, Alec turned from Magnus (he seemed to have things under control, the monster was hardly moving now) and addressed the other intruding creature. It was much closer now, and Alec figured he’d better deal with it before it got near enough to charge Magnus.

Alec started forward, sword held low in case he needed to defend himself, but poised ready for attack. The beast circled to the left, and Alec matched its movements.

It pounced.

Alec didn’t dodge out of the way, instead he slashed out, blade hitting the odd skeletal-plates on its back. To his relief, the creature still let out a yelp of pain. It slunk back a few paces, and Alec took the chance to go on the offensive.

He masterfully jabbed and sliced at the thing, and sure enough, it started growing weaker by the moment. Desperate, too. As Alec made to chop off one of its legs, the creature dodged the wrong way. Before Alec’s blade could connect, the room lit in a blinding orange, and the creature let out a dying squeal as its entire body seized up and then toppled over onto its right side.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus said, coming to stand by Alec’s side.

He looked ruffled up, but no worse for wear. Apparently the creature hadn’t managed even a scratch.

Alec scoffed, he would’ve killed the thing in barely three more blows. “My knight in shining eyeliner,” he stated in a dry tone.

“Do I get a kiss for my valiant rescue?”

Alec acted as though he was considering it. Then: “No.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Magnus replied, somehow speaking in a way that was both petulant and utterly endearing. Alec almost changed his mind and kissed the man. He refrained, though, and thankfully Magnus didn’t end up holding it against him. “You were very impressive, Alexander. I’d almost be tempted to ask for a private…  _demonstration_ -” the innuendo was obvious ( _was he even trying anymore?_ ). He should be used to them by now, but still Alec almost blushed “-if it weren’t for the fact we’re being sieged.”

Alec bit back a smile at Magnus’ wording. “You think there’s more of them?”

“I’m not sure,” Magnus admitted. He offered a hand to Alec with an unnecessary flair, bowing and twirling his wrist. “Shall we check?”

“Yes.” Alec held Magnus’ gaze. “I’m not taking your hand, Magnus.”

“Mmm, you may need your hands free to defend yourself. Good thinking, my dear.” Magnus brushed off Alec’s rejection and started forward, looking casual and confident and  _completely_  unruffled.

 _Damn_ , Alec thought. When he tried to throw Magnus off his game, it rarely worked. When Magnus did, it almost always worked.

Alec kind of loved him for it.

They walked down the opposing hallway, and found nothing of interest other than broken windows. “That’s how they got in,” Alec observed.

“Oh really?” Magnus replied absentmindedly as he examined the damage. “I would have never guessed.”

“Then I’m glad I pointed it out to you.”

Magnus looked up, a grin on his face. “Yeah,” he said, and there was something so soft and fond in his tone that Alec found himself momentarily forgetting  _everything_.

Alec cleared his throat. “What do you think they wanted? And where did they come from?”

Magnus opened his mouth, but was cut off when the sound of a phone ringing echoed in the distance.

“It’s mine,” Alec observed, already on the move. He heard Magnus follow behind him. “It might be about our mysterious guests.”

“Think they’re attacking somewhere else?”

“If they are, then they’ll need my help.”

Magnus caught up to his side, and then he was reaching out and threading his fingers with Alec’s. “Mine too,” he offered.

“Magnus-” Alec started, but was cut off.

They’d reached the bedroom, and Magnus had hurried forward to grab Alec’s phone, answering it with a jovial: “Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but there was nothing but warmth and affection in the gesture. Magnus could be ridiculous at times, but it only made Alec adore him that much more.

Whoever was on the other end of the line must’ve said something grave, because Magnus’ expression turned serious. “I’m putting you on speaker,” he said, and then did so with a few expert taps on the screen.

“ _They’ve surrounded the Institute on all sides-_ ” the voice sounded like Izzy’s, and Alec was glad to hear her, figuring it meant she was okay “ _-and they’ve been trying to get in for the last few hours. We’ve been keeping them at bay, but they’re going to break through soon. It’s like the wards mean_ nothing _to them!_ ”

“We experienced the same problem here,” Magnus commiserated. “Have you figured anything out about them?”

“ _I found some time to do a few tests on a corpse of one of the quadrupeds._ ” There was a pause, and the sound of papers ruffling. “ _There were traces of rare materials that were an exact match of some on record. All of which we’ve recently found in a single location._ ”

Alec felt a foreboding feeling build in the pit of his stomach. “Where?” he asked.

There was a pause, and Alec sensed that Izzy felt just as dreadful about what she was going to say as he did. “ _Valentine’s lab._ ”

“Fuck,” Magnus cursed.

Alec pressed his lips together in a thin line, feeling much the same as he imagined Magnus did right now: annoyed, frustrated, distressed. “So these might have been some of Valentine’s… experiments?”

“ _I won’t know for sure until I can conduct a full examination…_ ”

Izzy trailed off.

Magnus finished her sentence for her. “But they probably are.”

“ _Yes._ ”

For a few heavy seconds, there was just silence. Then, Magnus declared in a grave tone, “We’ll be there in five.”

“ _Alright. See you guys soon._ ” A pause. “ _And if I don’t have the chance to tell either of you this when you get here… Be careful._ ”

“Thanks, Iz,” Alec replied.

Magnus thanked her too, before saying goodbye and ending the call. Wordlessly, he handed the phone over to Alec.

Alec took it, and then turned, planning to get properly dressed for what was to come. Currently, he was just wearing a light sleep shirt (he’d gotten home late last night and had been cold - sue him) and boxers.

Before he could go to far with that plan, Magnus reached out, his fingers wrapping around Alec’s arm. “Hey,” he said.

Alec met his gaze, and then Magnus was leaning forward. Their lips met in a delicious kiss, soft and sweet and promising… things.

“We’re going to be fine,” Magnus said, as he pulled back. “ _They’re_  going to be fine,” he added.

Alec let out a shuddering breath, tension he hadn’t even known was there leaking from his body. Magnus’ words would never cease to have an affect on Alec. He smiled. “I think so too. Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, the Institute really  _was_  surrounded. It seemed like the ground was made of those hulking, armorless beasts that practically blended in with the shadows. Alec assessed them all, wondering how they were going to deal with so many of them.

“I could probably take out half of them,” Magnus said. “But then I won’t be of much use if things go south after that.”

Alec had studied battle strategies and was probably the most rational Shadowhunter in New York. He knew, objectively, that what Magnus was suggesting would be a good idea. If they got rid off that many numbers so quickly, the enemy would be shaken. It would give their side a strong fighting chance by going on the offensive.

Despite this line of logic, Alec couldn’t bring himself to go with such a risky maneuver. The thought of Magnus getting hurt because Alec chose a full frontal approach...

(Alec didn’t voice this thought, afraid of Magnus disagreeing and also the possible innuendos that could come from it.)

“We just need to stall,” Alec found himself saying instead. “There’s no need to take out as many as we can - we just need to hold them back. We have backup coming from Alicante soon, and then we can worry about dealing with them all.”

“Of course,” Magnus agreed. “That sounds like the better option, and it means I won’t have to sleep for an eternity.”

Alec nodded, glad that Magnus saw where he was coming from. “Let’s just go out and take on small numbers of them in a tight group of a dozen or so of our own.” He pointed out areas of the holographic map. “These places should be our priority. They’re in the most risk of being overrun.”

Magnus gave a nod of his head. Then, a smirk grew on his face. “Pretty boy,” he started, and Alec quickly realised where this was going. “Get your team ready.”

“And to think I thought I’d never hear that again,” Alec bemoaned.

Magnus just stared at him.

Alec raised a brow in inquiry.

The warlock grinned. “You’re blushing.”

Internally, Alec cursed the day he’d ever met the man.

 

* * *

 

Clearing a path with volleys of arrows, Alec lead the way towards the most critical area that needed their interference. He was glad to see that there weren’t any of the armor-plated creatures, since he doubted his arrows would do all that much against them.

“On your left!” Izzy shouted.

Alec’s head whipped around just in time to see Izzy bring her staff down on a beast that had charged at him. It was a heavy blow, enough to take down the creature without a fuss. He gave her a nod of thanks, before turning back to the task at hand and notching another arrow.

There were ranks of Shadowhunters on either side of him, helping to curve the enemy numbers. Magnus himself was just to Alec’s left, keeping up a barrage of magical attacks to hold back the oncoming swarm of corrupted beings.

Once Alec had emptied another three arrows into the vital points of a few beasts ahead, he turned to find Magnus dodging out of the way of a leaping creature, its fangs glinting in the early morning sun.

Alec felt like his heart stopped in that moment, watching his boyfriend come so close to death. He hurried to draw back an arrow, firing it as the monstrosity of Valentine’s experiments charged at Magnus once more.

The arrow sunk into the flesh of its neck, and it let out a dying shriek as it landed in front of Magnus.

Magnus glanced his way. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec inclined his head. “Now we’re even.”

“ _Or_  we’re just behind on two kisses now, which we’ll have to-”

Before he finished his sentence, Alec notched and fired another arrow, taking down a beast that had crept up behind Magnus.

Magnus looked at the fallen experiment, and then back to Alec. He stared, wide eyed.

Alec couldn’t help it, he smirked. “That’s three now.”

He was rewarded by a large, bright grin stretching across Magnus’ face.

They returned to the thick of the fight, and Alec found himself working closely with Magnus. To conserve energy, Magnus threw out blows that stunned the enemy. Alec would happily finish them off, either with his blade or his bow.

There was one creature that managed to get far too close, its gaping maw coming mere inches away from Alec’s torso. Magnus noticed and immediately sent out a wave of blue energy. It blasted the thing back, and Alec leapt at it, bringing his sword down through its head.

“And with that,” Magnus began, panting as Alec stood and walked back over to him. “I think we’ve earned an intimate session of making out.”

“‘Making out?’” Alec parroted.

Before replying, Magnus turned and used his magic to lift a nearing creature into the air. As it was suspended, Alec strided forward and slashed his sword through its center. It fell to the ground in two entirely separate pieces.

Magnus dusted of his hands, turning back to Alec and resuming their earlier conversation. Alec couldn’t help but swoon over how hot that was. His boyfriend was such a badass.

A familiar smirk twisted Magnus’ lips. “Well, if you want to skip straight to se-”

“Nevermind!” Alec cut in quickly, and Magnus snickered.

The levity didn’t last long. A new wave of creatures approached, and it was clear that their team of fighters was fading. Soon they would be overrun, and Alec would have to call for them to retreat.

“Where the hell are our reinforcements?” Izzy shouted out as her whip wrapped around the neck of a creature and she  _tugged_. A distinct  _‘snap’_  filled the air, and Alec almost flinched.

“Don’t know,” Alec answered. He grew distracted for a moment as Magnus sent a beast flying his way. He easily side stepped its soaring body, and then once it skid to a stop Magnus was there, finishing it off with an impressive force of magic. Alec glanced back at Izzy. “But I hope they get here soon.”

It seemed like for every monstrosity they dealt with, another would take its place. It was worse than in the apartment, for it truly began to feel as though to Alec that the enemy’s numbers were unending. He knew, logically, that that couldn’t be true, but it didn’t stop him from growing anxious.

Having Magnus nearby though, with determination that was unending and a fearlessness that was contagious, Alec easily tampered down his concerns and continued firing arrow after arrow.

As they fought on, the sun rising higher and higher above the horizon, Alec started to think he could get used to fighting with Magnus at his side. They’d never quite had to do this before, the asmodei had been defeated more through Magnus’ actions. Even though it was so new to him, it was almost like it was meant to be. When Alec moved, Magnus moved. If Magnus feinted the wrong way, Alec was there to protect his exposed side - and vice versa.

Fighting with his siblings had never been this… balanced - this  _natural_.

(And they’d taken a hell of a lot more practice to even get close to the kind of synergy he and Magnus had instinctually.)

Their backup appeared between one blink and the next.

Alec had just been holding a creature at bay, using slashing sweeps of his sword. He expected Magnus to finish it off, and he did. A precise shot of orange magic collided with the beast just as a flurry of throwing knives did as well.

Confused, Alec blinked and looked around.

Moments ago, there had been barely over a dozen Shadowhunters fighting with him. Now, though, there were at least fifty, if not more.

“Finally,” Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus scoffed. “About time.”

As the numbers around them thinned out, Izzy rushed over to them.

“Guys!” she called.

They both turned to her, and Alec noticed how exhausted she looked. There was blood splattered across her, ink-black with specks of fiery-red. She had a view visible injuries, but in that moment, she looked like a true warrior. Alec couldn’t help but feel a little proud.

She was breathing hard as she continued, “There’s something you need to see.”

Then, she raised her arm and pointed off into the distance.

At first, Alec couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing.

“What the-” Magnus began to ask, but was cut off by a loud, echoing roar.

Stood tall at the edges of the field, was a hulking behemoth of a beast. The other creatures had nothing on this one. It looked to be as big as a bus, and as bone-chilling as the Grim Reaper himself.

It had horns, glowing red eyes and spikes running down its spine. The end of its tail tapered off into a horrifying, sharp, spear-like tip. All over its body were exposed pieces of bone, like its skin had rotted away. The most terrifying sight of all, though, were the literal  _flames_  that erupted from its nostrils each time it let out a snarling breath.

“So, I’ve seen a lot of weird things in my centuries of existence-” Magnus waved a hand “-but  _that_  takes the cake.”

“We’re all going to die,” commented a random Shadowhunter nearby.

Alec shot them a look, and they scampered off to go deal with some of the comparatively  _tiny_  beasts.

After a few seconds of wordless consideration, Alec looked to Magnus and caught his gaze. “What do you think?”

Magnus’ expression shifted to something outrageously confident, a smirk on his face, his eyes alight with certainty. “I think you and I can handle this.”

Alec’s responding grin was immediate. “You read my mind.”

“Oh boy,” Izzy said with a huff. “You two are going to get yourselves killed.”

“With that attitude we sure would.” Magnus reached up, straightening a few stray hairs that’d fallen from his artfully styled quiff. “Alexander and I will have no problem taking down that mammoth.”

Izzy sighed. “If you guys die I’m going to make sure that they play Rihanna at your funeral.”

Alec didn’t get the reference, but apparently Magnus did. He let out a shocked noise. “But you  _know_  Beyoncé is my Queen!”

“Exactly,” she said. Then turned to Alec. “I’ll make sure things are handled here.” She gave him a pointed look. “Good luck, and don’t do anything stupid.”

They returned the sentiment, and then turned to take in the mass of creatures they’d have to get through to reach the biggest beast.

Magnus glanced at Alec. “Race you?”

“You can’t be serious-” Alec started, but then Magnus was taking off.

If Alec had been impressed before, he was downright awe-struck now. Magnus tore through their ranks, blasting magic left and right, and throwing kicks and punches like some kind of judo master. Hell, maybe he  _was_  a judo master.

Alec started after Magnus for a lot longer than necessary, before he remembered that he was also supposed to be moving.

Alec’s blade was already coated in blood, his clothes an utter mess. As he made his way through the sea of monstrosities, the situation only grew worse. His clothes were ripped, and his skin was splattered with bodily fluids (the kinds of which Alec didn’t want to give much thought to.) He thought for sure Magnus was going to be just as messy, but when he reached the other side of the enemy lines, the man looked as pristine as ever.

How Alec had ever managed to get such an incredible boyfriend, he would never know.

“You ready?” Magnus asked, as the behemoth started lumbering its way towards them. Its ember eyes had spotted them almost as soon as they made it through the fray.

Alec held his gaze. “I am if you are.”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said in answer - and Alec would be damned if that line ever ceased to make his mouth go dry.

When the giant beast got close enough, Alec went ahead and made the first move. He shot a series of numerous arrows, aiming each and every one at its eyes. They all landed, and it roared out in pain. Magnus took the opportunity to throw out a stream of magic, aiming for its chest.

The behemoth stumbled backwards, and Alec darted forward, making a few swift slices across its front left knee.

Blood poured out from the wound, but it didn’t seem to slow it down much. The creature reared back, and then lashed out with its paws, surprisingly quick. Both Magnus and Alec dodged out of the way, Alec doing a combat roll, and Magnus jumping to avoid getting a claw to his torso.

Its attack missing only seemed to piss it off further, because it clawed at the ground and snarled, flames erupting from its snout. Alec realised he wouldn’t have a chance of dodging the plume of fire, but thankfully Magnus was there to save his ass. Magnus held his arms up in an ‘X’, and a shield of blue magic held the fire at bay.

The attack didn’t last long, and once the heat cleared, Magnus pressed their assault. He sent the mass of magic that’d been protecting them soaring forward in a wave of power. It collided with the beasts head, causing it to snap to the side painfully. Alec took his chance to race forward, slicing at the other knee this time.

Their onslaught finally seemed to have an affect. The beast’s front legs slipped out from under it, landing with enough weight to cause the earth to shake.

Alec knew they’d better move quickly to take this opportunity.

“If you can hold him still, I’ll stab my blade through its heart.” Alec’s lips pursed into a thin line. “It’ll be quick.”

Magnus nodded. “Okay.”

The Warlock took a moment, magic building in the palm of his hands. He pulled back, and then in a burst of movement, thrust his arms forward. The magic followed his movements, and a thick coil of orange energy flowed out, growing and flattening until it stretched over the behemoth. As soon as it settled, the creature’s movements ceased, though it was still growling threateningly.

Alec glanced at Magnus, noticing the strain this was putting on him.

He didn’t waste a moment.

Alec ran forward, and then jumped. He landed on the paw of the beast, and then started climbing up along its leg before reaching its shoulder blades. As he was about to start making his way south, the behemoth struggled, and Alec lost his footing. He went skidding down its side and just managed to catch hold of some of its skin-- skin that had been flayed off and was hanging off its side.

Swallowing down the bile rising in his throat, Alec started climbing back up.

He reached the back of the beast again, and then maneuvered down to where the fifth and sixth ribs were. Alec found them easy enough, and once he was sure he had stable footing, he raised his Seraph blade above his head, and then plunged it down into the beast's heart.

It was dead only a few moments later, quiet beneath Alec’s feet.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Alec freed his blade and then made his way off the behemoth’s corpse.

Magnus was waiting for him on the ground. He was swaying on his feet. Clearly that last burst of magic had gotten to him.

Still, he sent Alec a dazzling smile as he approached. “You did it.”

“ _We_  did it,” Alec clarified.

Magnus chuckled, something warm and fond in the gesture. He wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. The two of them looked out across the field, littered with the corpses of downed beasts, and scattered with Shadowhunters finishing off the last of Valentine’s experiments.

Then, Alec glanced back at the behemoth they’d defeated. Magnus did as well.

“We actually did it,” Alec found himself repeating, a mix of stunned and proud.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed. Then, he smiled, twisted and mischievous.

Alec almost didn’t want to ask. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking… We took down the biggest and baddest of them all.”

“...Yes?”

Magnus licked his lips. “Seems like it should be worth far more than a kiss.”

Alec barely resisted the urge to face palm. “Oh my God.”

“I’m talking about sex, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Yep,” Alec replied, his voice coming out strangled. “I got that.”

Magnus let out a loud laugh that reverberated through Alec’s very soul. He then moved Alec in front of him, and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](https://silaspanto.tumblr.com/) where I fangirl over Shadowhunters far too often and post the occasional Meme™ (Comments and kudos are also much loved & appreciated <3)


End file.
